


I Know You're In There...

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Tales of Sentria [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Monstergirl, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: An adventurer comes back to a Mimic chest, with an odd (To a Mimic) proposition...





	I Know You're In There...

The Chest sat. Fine oak, and steel bands, it stood alone, in a musty stone room. The drapery had long since rotted away, the fine golden rails long since stolen, but the Chest... The Chest remained, as it had for decades.

Footsteps. The clink of heel on stone. A grunt of effort as someone settled themselves against the wall. And a hand on the chest.

“Look, I know you're in there.”

The Chest said nothing.

“I'm not leaving until we at least _talk.”_

The Chest... opened. Just a crack. And a sulky voice emerged. “You didn't have to _hit_ me...”

A sigh, and the hand withdrew. “Yeaaaah, I kinda did, although I _am_ sorry. It was a panic reaction, and besides, you don't _do_ that. Look, come out of there, and let's talk.” The tone changed, a little breathier. “Besides, you're... You look nice. I wouldn't mind seeing that again.”

“ _Fiiiiine_. Although I'm still angry. I was going to show you a good time.”

The Chest... Opened. And from it, emerged a blue skinned, feminine form, purple hair cropped short. She put her hands on her hips, and glared. “Okay, I'm out, and you can _talk_.”

The adventurer, now in sight of the Chest, let out a sigh of relief. Her blonde hair was tied back, except for two bangs, and her sword was within reach, but laid down. She was still wearing her armour, but she smiled. “Okay. Let's start with a _sort of_ apology. Yes, I hit you. You surprised me, and, judging by that big tongue reaching out for me, I'm guessing that was the point. But there are better ways of doing things, you know? You don't _have_ to surprise people, rip all their clothes off, and ravish them.” She lifted up part of her armour's adornments, a fine cloth hanging, and continued “I mean... These are expensive. Not to mention...” She shook her head “Look, there's better ways.”

The glare softened, if only because it was being replaced by a look of confusion. “It's the only way I know. And _I_ enjoy it. And everyone I've _met_ seems to enjoy it. What's so wrong about that?”

The adventurer sighed again. “But did they enjoy it at _first_? Because our bodies do make us feel good during, it's true... But what about the before and after?”

The Chest blinked. Then looked down, her hands dropping to her sides “I... I don't tend to see much of before and after.”

The adventurer nodded. “Sort of guessed as much. So... Let's make a deal. I show you my way... And if you don't _like_ it, you get to do me _your_ way. Deal?”

Some of that sulkiness returned, and the hands returned to the Chest's hips. “What if I-” She cocked her head “I get to try it _my_ way if I don't like it?” Her stomach... _rumbled_ , and she blushed. “Aaargh... _Fine_. I'm hungry. You could have fed me for _weeks_.”

The adventurer smiled, and the Chest had to admit, it was a _nice_ smile. An expression she hadn't really seen a lot of. “Okay, well, what's your name? Mine's Annabelle.” She rolled her eyes. “Not exactly a name you'd associate with a warrior, but hey, that just means I have to beat up more men who say that, and I'm down.” The Chest was taken aback by the rush of words, the unfamiliar concepts. Especially...

“Name? I'm... I'm a Chest. Why do I need a name?”

It was Annabelle's turn to look confused. But it was only for a brief moment. “Well, it helps form a connection. How do you feel about... Callie?”

The Chest put a hand to her chin... She'd never really considered being anything other than Chest, but for some reason, this sounded... Better. “Callie... It... Sounds better than Chest. But I still don't know what that has to do with anythi- Hey, what are you doing?”

Annabelle had, the moment Callie had said “better”, started removing her armour, starting with her sabatons. She looked up from her work, and smiled. “Getting ready, and removing my clothes _before_ we start this. Like I said, they're expensive. Gimme a moment.”

Callie watched in bemusement, and then interest as the tunic pants were removed to reveal a round, shapely ass. Instinctively, a large tongue reached out of the chest, and reached forward, but, with an effort of will (such an effort!), she pulled it back. She had to admit, she was curious. Nobody had ever done _this_... And she also blushed as she had to also admit that seeing a human's body aroused feelings in her. The tongue started to slide back again, and she grimaced as she tried not to let it free. But soon, Annabelle turned round, spread her arms, and smiled. “Like what you see?”

“Nnnnn... Yessss...” Her tongue flickered, in and out of the chest, and her fists were straining. “Can we... Can we _get on with this_?”

Annabelle laughed. “Oh, I saw your tongue...” She stepped forward, and Callie shrank back a little, then in as Annabelle's hand caressed her cheek... Cupped her chin. “...And I'm going to start showing you why this way is _so much better_.” She sank her head down, and Callie's mouth... Was engulfed. Callie's confusion grew, as this human's tongue explored her unresponsive mouth, then gave way to a new feeling, as one hand reached up to caress her breasts, and the other returned to stroking her cheek. This... This felt good. And it felt even _better_ when Callie started to mimic Annabelle.

It seemed to last forever, and, although Callie was used to only her partner making noises, she was flushed, moaning herself, and Annabelle was moaning too. Usually, the moaning started a little later. Could it be this way _was_ better? Annabelle, slowly, withdrew, and Callie's tongue tried to follow her, stopped only by that gentle hand on her cheek. “Aaa, aaa, whath?” Feeling a little foolish, she withdrew her tongue “What? Was that... It? I mean, it felt good, but...”

Annabelle grinned “Ohhh, no. Not by half. This was just to get us both in the mood.” She stepped into the chest, sinking into the flesh at the bottom, around the tongue, and slid her arm round Callie's back, her other hand coming up her stomach, to her breasts. And she leaned forward. “But we can try some more of that while you rub your fingers on my pussy, and I...” Her hands slid, her fingers stroked, and Callie gasped. “Well, I'll see what makes _you_ feel good too. Does that please you?”

Callie could feel those fingers, stroking her spine at the base, playing with her nipples, and she had trouble answering through this assault on her senses. “Aaa, aaa, aaa... Yessss... _Pleaaaase_.” She gasped, a little shorter this time, and clapped one hand to her mouth. She'd _heard_ the word “Please”, and she understood it (or so she thought) but... She blushed, but the fingers resumed stroking, and she was moaning again, feeling a wetness drip down her legs. This had... This had never happened. And she wanted _more_. Moaning, she sank into Annabelle's hands, reached for her wet pussy, and started rubbing, playing with her larger breasts the way she felt Annabelle doing it, and her head leaned forward.

“Ahhh, a little firmer on my breasts, please.” Callie stopped, and started kneading rather than stroking. “Aaaanh... That's the stuff. Kiss me... Like I showed you.” Both of their heads leaned forward, and the exploration continued, panting into each other's mouths as they pleasured each other. It wasn't long before...

“AaaaAaaaAAaaAAAaAHHHH!” Callie couldn't help herself. She threw her head back and _squealed_ at the new sensations, her own pussy clamping around Annabelle's fingers (When did they get there?), and hot, sticky liquid flowing down her thighs. Annabelle followed soon after, and both held onto each other, panting as they recovered.

Callie's stomach rumbled again, and she flushed. “I... I need feeding. Please, show me how to feed on you while feeling this good...” Her eyes were wide, not just from the sensation, but the desire, the _need_ to feel this again. But she did need to feed, and if Annabelle could do that _too_? She blushed again as she realised that she wasn't going to be doing it her way. Annabelle had already won. It was just whether she could finish her argument.

Annabelle stepped out of the chest, and cupped her chin, cocked her head in thought. “Hrm, I think I can see a way we can both get what we want, but... How flexible is that tongue, and how flexible are _you_ , Callie?” She smiled, but it was a different smile, with a heat that Callie could feel rising in herself at the sight of it. “I, ahhh, I...” _Why couldn't she speak right_?

Annabelle giggled “Oh, that's adorable! You're all flustered! It's okay, Callie, why don't you just show me by pulling that tongue out... And maybe, if you can, putting yourself up against that wall, high enough I can stick my tongue inside you.”

Callie looked at Annabelle. Looked at the wall, higher than the lid of her chest, and... Looked back at Annabelle, her eyes like saucers. She still couldn't say anything, but, meekly, she rose up, putting her ass against the wall, and her tongue curled out to its full length, dripping with saliva. _That_ part of her felt this way too. Annabelle's head lowered as she gave that hot smile again, and Callie felt... She felt like this kind of losing was good. _Really_ good. She wanted to lose to this warrior, as much as she possibly could.

Annabelle stepped forward, her legs spreading over the tongue, and then leaned, pushing her hands around Callie's ass to grip her, tightly. Even that was enough to make Callie gasp a little, and look down. Callie looked up, that hot smile turned mischievous as well. “You feed on my juice, huh? Well, showing you a different way of feeding we'll save for much later, but I've got a second round in me... Put that tongue in my pussy, while I... Put my tongue in _yours_. By the way, just say 'I don't like that' if the other things I do don't please you. I won't be saying much.” And, without any more words, she darted her head forward and started lapping, nibbling, and licking. Callie could barely remember Annabelle's instructions for a few seconds.

But she remembered, and her bigger tongue rose forward and gently (Gently seemed to be this _best_ way) pushed its way inside Annabelle, who moaned as she finally stuck her tongue in Callie's pussy. Callie convulsed, moaning herself, and Annabelle... Annabelle was licking, sucking out _her_ fluid. She could barely control her tongue, but it thrust in and out, and Annabelle's response was to lick and moan harder, harder into Callie's pussy, making her feel so _goo-_

A finger slipping into her asshole. Callie felt strange for a moment, but then... “Ahhh, I _do_ like that... P... Please, Annabelle! MORE!”

Callie came several more times. The sensation, the _feeling of being wanted, and defeated at the same time_ , and Annabelle's tongue and fingers _ohgodhertongueandfingers_ , were so much, _so much_. But Annabelle came too, feeding her tongue, feeding her so much, and, somehow, it made Callie cum even more... She couldn't speak, only moaning, melting, lost in moment after moment. Eventually, it stopped, and Annabelle sunk to the floor, Callie's tongue withdrawing in satiation, breathing heavily. They both lay there for a while, Annabelle on the stone floor, Callie over her chest, recovering...

Annabelle managed to sit up first. “Whew... Hah... So... Are we doing it your way?”

Callie lifted her head from the rim of the chest. “My... Aaaaaannh... No. You... You made me feel so good. Howwwww?” The last was trailed off, as she subsided into more panting.

Annabelle grinned. “Well, I can make you feel this good, over and over again, and you'll be well fed by making _me_ feel good too. That sound good?”

Callie blinked. “I get more? I... hah... Yessss. Please... _Pleaaase_.”

Annabelle's grin deepened. “Oh, you're going to love it. But I have another name I want you to use, when I ask: Mistress. You agree to that, and get back in the chest for a little while, and I'll take you home with me, and we can have _so much fun_.”

The musty stone room stood empty. Its hangings, its banners, had long since rotted away, the gold rails taken. There once stood a chest, but it, too, was taken.

In multiple senses of the word.


End file.
